


My Mortal

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), jackunzel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jackunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days that bleed into years that go by with a snap of his finger, the temples and offerings seem almost dull now that he has them. As a spirit he was desperate for attention, as a god he lacked the enthusiasm. Until he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mortal

**Greek God AU - Jackunzel**

_One: If I could. I would nail these hands to the edges of stars, I would sacrifice this body to the sky hoping to resurrect someone spiteful enough to not care about you anymore._

Temples grew weary after a while, sacrifices became mundane and prayers floated into the north wind like crumpled leaves, forgotten and unimportant. It was a wonder how he had become so flippant about things that meant to the world to him just decades ago. When he was just a spirit, he longed for the power that came with prayers; that came with believers and sacrifices. He would roam the towns, move among the people all dressed in colors and silk, play tricks on the humans for his own entertainment. They couldn’t see him anyway. Once he had taken the place of the old god Boreas, it was his sole job to send the North winds and being winter to the earth.

He was built temples in the countries that had heavy snow fall, his name was revered. The fear for their crops and lively hoods was the catalyst to sacrifices and prayers. He used to love the feel of his power surging through him, he was invincible for the world and mankind could not continue without him. He brought the rains and the snow, the spring and new life was not possible without him.

That changed when he saw her.

She was beautiful, dressed in long skirts of silk and scarfs. She had the air of royalty, the purity of a temple maiden and the beauty of Aphrodite herself. Her golden hair could not be woven by Athena; her rosy lips were envied by the flowers themselves. Her skin was kissed by the sun itself, glowed like the stars and her emerald eyes matched the spring itself. She was perfect and he was infatuated.

Since she had placed a golden chalice at his alter in her small city, her hands bent together in a prayer. A cloak of white and purple kept her from the cold, yet her eyes lashes were decorated with snowflakes, her cheeks were red from the winds. She prayed for a nice winter, prayed for the sickness of her people because she could never ask of anything for herself. No she was far too good for that.

He had come to her that day, dressed in his usual blue and whites with a midnight blue cloak of his own. She looked at him with wide green eyes, those lips parted in a lovely ‘o’ as she gazed upon him. He knew he was beautiful, very few gods were not. A mess of white hair blown by the winds, tall and lean with pale winter skin; his smile was white with fresh snow. She was as in awe of him as he was of her.

They met every day, seeing each other and talking about things that he did not know he cared about. She would braid his hair as he laid his head in her lap, the silk of her fingers ran over his scalp softly. She held his heart in her hands the moment she said his name. There were days where messengers had to retrieve him, remind him of his duty to the lands. He would kiss her good bye and disappear in a wind of snowflakes.

“Why must you always leave?” she asked, leaning back into the coolness of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Because without me, the spring would never come.” He replied.

“And what if I don’t want the spring to come?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

Jack chuckled, tilted her head to the side to take her lips for his own She always tasted like warm honey. She turned in his arms so that she could wrap them around his neck, their kiss set fire to his loins and he wondered just how human she was to be able to cast such a spell over him.

“Promise me something Rapunzel.” He breathed against her lips, she shivered.

“Anything.”

“Promise me that you will always come here, that you will always be mine.” He whispered, his eyes looking into hers. She smiled beautifully for him,

“I promise.”

 

_Two: Staple me to a cross, pierce my side with a broken promise and I will bleed all the crippled reasons why you deserve one more chance._

One day she did not come.

The spring had come and started to melt his snow from the ground, the temple was decorated in trinkets and silks for a beautiful winter of soft winds and mild snow. None of them knew that the winter god had fallen in love with their mortal princess. None of them knew how she had gentled his hand and his soul, causing the winter fall down like feathers and the winds to brush against skin like a caress. When she did not come, he felt panic set into his bones. He searched for her, flying around the city with the wind of his feet, passing merchants and homes. He went to the large estate of the king and queen, a castle built for generations to come and fill the halls with new royalty for the future.

His blue eyes widened as he walked into her garden. She spoke of it fondly in their time together and it was the only other place he knew her to be.

There in the middle of the new flowers and greenery sat his princess, her hands clasped in the large ones of a mortal male. He was dressed in armor, furs decorated his body like battle prizes. He smiled at her and spoke in soft tones, running a thumb over the top of her hand.

Rage boiled under the god’s skin, jealousy rose like bile in his stomach. They could not see him unless he came to them as mortal for they were not on his sacred grounds. He could see them though, the way she smiled at him and laughed at his words. He felt as if they were laughing at him, their eyes looked at each other and for the first time in centuries, he felt truly powerless.

 

_Three: Loving you was the last thing I felt really good at._

The winter god watched them for a while longer, unable to truly believe his eyes. She had told him that she loved him; she had promised him that she was his. Yet he watched as the mortal man dipped down and placed a kiss on her lips, touching her face with reverence. She gazed up at the man much like she did when in his own presence and he knew he could watch no longer.

He never saw the way her smile fell when the man was not looking.

The winter spirit retreated to his temple, his favorite out of all the ones in the world. It was his favorite because it was the only one that held any true treasure, the only one that contained something worth living for. As soon as his bare feet touched down on marble, a howl of rage uncontainable bounced off the temple walls like thunder. The jealousy inside him burst out in blind anger, he forgot what anger looked like anymore. He had forgotten what it had felt like. It was only when he had once been human, a warrior in his own right, did he know what it meant to be so filled with ire that it seared his bones.

 

_Four: You want to know how I got these scars? You see I ripped every last piece of you out of my smile._

Pottery was shattered against walls, jewelry mangled and scattered across the floor. Marble cracked and froze over under his feet. Every silk and cloth was ripped; icicles grew from the ceiling as if wanting to touch the angered man. He had no idea that the storm inside the temple doors matched the one outside.

 

_Five: I whispered you star dust!_

The winter had struck the city like a tidal wave, the life that had once been growing curled away from the cold and was suffocated in its bite. Every petal of flower had frozen over and turned into snowflakes. The wind pressed down on the mortals, sending their city into chaos in the middle of a sunny day. The clouds had taken the sky and Apollo had lost his job as they covered the rays of gold with darkness. Trees broke, houses creaked, hail stormed the roofs and the people feared.  

 

_Six: I spoke you into sunflowers!_

No longer was the winter a lover but instead had turned into a demon, tearing out the roots of flowers it had made room for. There was no room for flowers. Flowers reminded him of her; their petals of her lips and their stems of her eyes. They were a reminder of a woman who had taken his heart and crushed it under a soft palm. He froze over the wines, destroyed the bowls of fruit and severed the flowers of their heads like convicted murderers. Their golden and pink blood splattered across the mayhem of the marble floor. Even in such destruction, they still looked beautiful.

_Seven: I dipped my hands into forever, I touched you infinity, treated you like you were the last molecule of oxygen inside of a gas chamber. I was good to you._  

“Jack!” a feminine voice called over the winds that howled inside his prison. “Jack! Please!”

The white haired god turned around slowly, his glowing blue eyes took her by surprise and set fear down her spine. His feet floated off the ground, his cloak billowed around him in winds of his own creations, his hair was tossed, his lips scowled. He looked at her the way a spurned man looked at an unfaithful wife. A mix of hurt, pain, jealousy and disgust. She froze under his gaze, too shocked to move. Her own silks of her white dress twirled around her, her hair was blown like golden curtains in a storm.

Even now, even in her betrayal, she looked beautiful. She looked at him like he was her last prayer. He had loved her. He had comforted her. He had given her everything, given her his time, his power, his heart and soul. She had calmed the storm inside him, given him something to care about more than he cared about himself and he loved giving her the power.

He let his feet touch the ground again, stalking toward her. His feet crushed the pottery, the glass and other offerings he had destroyed under his heel. Spikes of white frost shot out with every step in his anger. The princess was still frozen in place, unable to move in her fear.

 

_Eight: You want to know how I got these scars? I swallowed my pride and it clawed its way out of my mouth._

“I gave you everything!” he growled, he looked down at her, the winds circling around them in a cold vengeance. Snow was tossed, ice clung to her clothes. She shivered.

“I had forgotten what it was like to want something with such passion and you! You had dangled the temptation in front of me and ran into another’s arms when winter was over! What? Had you expected me to leave with the season? Did you expect my love to be as fleeting as yours? Princess, you tempted with the wrong god.”

The winds moved harder, she could hear her people outside the temple scream out their prayers. They had probably all knelt at the marble steps, hoping that the god would hear them. They never knew of her affair with the beautiful god. All they knew was what the god produced for them, she knew him as a man.  She felt tears sting her eyes, her hands touched his chest as she looked up at him, hoping to reach him.

“What are you talking about? My feelings are not fleeting! I didn’t stop loving you!” she cried over the howl of the north wind trapped in the small space.

He chuckled darkly, humorless in its baritone.

 

_Nine: I realized I was never really your boyfriend. I was just your fucking height man._

His hair and hers were blown from the ground that spurred his frost, ice circled them both and the room grew to temperature that he had kept a bay in his happiness. She was his happiness and he was nothing more than a passing fancy for the princess. For what did a princess need with a god if she already had everything at her finger tips?  He stared into her eyes, filled with unshed tears, her small dainty hands on his powerful chest. He wondered if she could feel the ice encasing his heart.

“Who is he?” he spoke, his eyes glowing with the seas that Poseidon controlled, the ice in his voice was as tangible as his body.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, stray tears trailed down the cheeks he used to kiss. Those lips he used to press against his own were twisted in a frown. Even crying she was radiant and he didn’t know what he should do. He never saw her cry, only her smiles were present when she walked into his temple. He wanted enjoy her tears but instead he had to keep his hands at his sides, fingers in fists, to not brush them from her skin.

“Who, Rapunzel!” he bellowed

“A prince from across the ocean!” she said, her own hands had left his skin to hold herself, “My father has arranged for our marriage.”

 

 

_Ten: I hope your next boyfriend gets small pox!_

He felt his anger rise again, wanting nothing more than to find the man who had kissed the lips that belonged to him and freeze him solid. He wanted Gaia to open the ground and swallow the prince who took such liberties with gods lover. He watched her tremble, look up at him with dewy eyes that reminded him of spring morning. The wind did not stop, the snow in his temple did not melt, he was far beyond saving. He moved to pass the princess, heading for the door. His staff appeared in his hand, ready to be used for anything that tried to stop him.

 

_Ten: Yes, I said small pox!_

He only stopped then he felt small arms wrap around his middle, a petite warm body press against his back. He looked down at small hands that gripped the silk of his shirt. She held him close to her and he closed his eyes not to shudder at the feel of her so close. He wanted to be able to throw her off him, wanted to be able to push her to the side and ignore her cries but love did not allow him to ever raise a hand to her. His heart stopped him from ever ignoring her cries. It was moments like these that he remembered how much of himself he had sacrificed for her, how the selfish parts of his soul had shed in order to love her the way she deserved. He had offered her everything he had and he began to wonder just who the god was.

“Let go, Rapunzel.” He spoke, the winds started to die around them.

“I cant.” She replied. “I cant let you hurt him.”

Jealousy ate at his insides, a sickness that made his heart scream in protest.

“You dare protect him in front of me?” His voice was a deep growl, his words bitten out between white clenched teeth.

 

_Ten: I hate you-_

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, Jack!” she cried, holding him tighter as if he was the lifeline she needed to breathe with. “You forgot that I’m not just a mortal! I have a duty to my country and he…he is a duty that comes with the crown.”

“So you choose a mortal over me?” he breathed.

Her arms loosened, knowing he was no longer walking towards the door. Her strength was gone, her will had left her and when he turned to gaze at her, she had taken a step back. Her golden hair was in disarray from his winds. Her bare feet stood among the wreckage, flower petals and snow were the only things that made the damage bearable. She looked up at him, holding herself.

“You’re a god.” She gave me a broken smile, her eyes shone with emotion. “I can’t keep you. I will grow old and die and you will continue living. In a perfect world I would choose you every time, but you cant choose me. Not if you cant promise me forever.”

 

_Ten: But I still miss you-_

His soul screamed for her, her words broken him more than her mortal marriage vows. It tore at his insides to know that she was fleeting. To know that she had an hourglass that was still pouring sand towards her demise. He had never thought about her ever leaving. He was never rational to begin with. His time was spent for entertainment, waiting for the next trick to play. When he became a god his entertainment was the mortals themselves, their habits and beliefs. Never had he thought about the future, when he fell in love with her the future always had her in it. The fact that it wouldn’t be possible never crossed his mind.

It is never logical to cut off the most important parts of himself and place them in hands that shake and tremble.

He walked toward her; his staff fell to the floor with a resounded hollowness. He placed his hands on either side of her face and placed his lips onto hers with fever. He was like a starving man tasting his first meal, a suffocating mortal at the last tempt for oxygen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands pressed her against him, feeling every curve against the hard plains of his body. She tasted like honey, a sweetness that the gods would go to war over. She was everything he ever wanted and he would not lose her. Not now. Not ever.  

 

_Ten: And a part of me still loves you-_

He pulled away, looking at her with intense blue eyes.

“I will not let you marry the mortal.” He spoke. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest,

“Jack, I have to—”

“You promised me.” He said, his hands running through a lock of her hair, “And when you promise a god, you have to keep it.”

She gulped.

 

_Ten: It_ _’_ _s hard for me to count when I get emotional!_

His eyes flashed, the sound of the wind and mayhem outside the temple died down. The screams and cries of the humans on the steps left their throats. The snow began to settle over the city, the winds blew what was left of the hail away from the town. The spring had been snuffed out yet the patrons of Corona bowed and thanked the god for his mercy. They were a casualty of his anger, a victim to his love sickness. He wondered how the rest of the world fared but pushed it out of his mind. He knew once he left this place, the other gods were going to have a fit over his disturbance. The sprites of spring and the other season gods were not pleased.

Yet he looked at his prize and let a smirk come to his lips.

 

_Ten: I heard that ninety percent of human interaction in non-verbal so_ _…_

 

He kissed her hard, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She gave no protest and he knew that she was not lying. He was her first choice or she would’ve never been so swayed by his words and actions. She did not respond as such to the mortal who vied for her attention. He placed her on top of the golden alter that was built for his sacrifices, broken vases and glass glittered the floor. His feet held no mark and he made sure she was not harmed.

He looked into hers eyes, drinking in the way she looked so innocent and saintly, dressed in white and sitting upon the golden table. He began to undress in front of her, pulling strings and loosening bands so that her silks fell to the ground. She watched in awe and lust, his alabaster skin glowed. Every muscle stretched and bunched with each movement. She had usually forgotten he was a god when they spent their days together, very rarely was she reminded by his power since he did not want to scare her away. Now she could see why mortals were drawn to them, why demigods existed. They were made predators, beautiful to lure in their pray. He was daunting. Her eyes widened when they landed on the most secret part of him. It stood at attention; the head of him blushed as the blood rushed under the soft skin.  She was not sure what he planned but she was sure that _that_ could not fit inside her.

He stepped up to her; she looked up at him for direction.

“Touch me.” His voice as a husky timber that sent shivers down her spine.   

Her hands reached to his flesh, the soft pads of her fingers against his skin felt like a warm candle. His eyes closed, her hands explored every dip and line of his chest, trailing down until she touched the head of him hesitantly. He hissed. She tested the feel by wrapping her hand around him, squeezing the hard rod. She had never seen a man naked this up close before and surely never touched one.

He watched her with half lidded eyes before putting his hands on either side of her legs, resting his weight on the golden altar. He kissed her, pushing her back onto her back as he did so. Swift hands divested her of her silk dress, pulling and untucked until she laid bare before him. In their months together they never had gone beyond touching and kissing. To see her bare before him, he had to take a step back and bask in the glory of the picture before him.

Her golden hair fell around her. Her naked body glowed and her eyes were filled with lust. She lay on his altar with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Jack," she pleaded, "don’t just stare." Her blush darkened. He laughed.

"Why not?" He said, climbing over her so that his body covered hers. "You are my offering tonight."

She sighed as his hands found her breasts, a perfect fit or his palms. He nipped and suckled at her flesh, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

"And every night for eternity." He whispered against her flesh.

Nimble strong fingers found their place between her thighs, dipping into the honey that dripped for him and him alone. She gasped at the intrusion, unsure of the feeling. It was new and odd but not unpleasant. Moans and cried bounced off the walls as he readied her for him, his mouth paying homage to her breasts. Her hands had found their way to his white locks, holding on as new sensations ripped through her.

He felt her walls grip at his fingers, he played with the small bundle of nerves that was swollen for his attention. He was settled between her thighs and when she gripped his hair hard, her walls fluttered around his digits, he kissed her hard. He used her orgasm to distract her, moving himself inside her while she rode out the waves of pleasure. He swallowed her yelp of surprise and pain, her maiden head torn.

He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes closed tight.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her cheeks and jaw. She nodded.

He started to move his hips slowly, biting back a moan. He had not taken pleasure in a woman for hundreds of years but he never remembered any of them being this warm, in casing his cock in a tight grip of flame.

It wasn’t long before she began to cry out in her pleasure again, holding on to her god as he quickened his pace, slamming into his beloved mortal with abandon. She screamed his name to the heavens and he swore that the other gods must’ve heard her. Over and over he took her, allowing her to hold onto him, wrap her legs around him as if he was the only thing keeping her on earth. The altar had began to frost around the base, she felt him cool under her hands as well as inside her as he got closer to his completion.

The temperature difference made her tremble with delight before that tight coil inside her released. She screamed his name, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He pumped into her, basking in her tight heat for a moment longer before he came as well. A groan into her neck, his hands gripped her hips flush against him with his manhood deep inside her.  The room was covered in a sheen of frost, small snow of flakes floated around them.

She took gulps of needed air.

"Will it always be…like that..?" She breathed.

He let out a masculine chuckle.

"Better." He replied, "Just as long as you are mine, princess."

The winter god and his mortal slept in each others arms as spring blossomed outside.

_(Poem: Scars by Rudy Francisco)_


End file.
